


A Visit from Germany

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, thank you bigi for being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba visit Midorijima, Aoba brags about his german skills and things get a little offhanded.</p><p>Just a quick excuse for some porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this needs a warning, I don’t know any german, so I used google translate for all of it. And we all know google translations... “The cat was on the roof and was in love with the moon” could be translated to “On the roof was in love and the cat was the moon.”  
> If someone just happens to know german, I’m very sorry.  
> Otherwise, enjoy! <3
> 
> Edit: Thank you GrayscalePerspective and the sweet Bigi for helping me out with German!! <3

They would be staying at Tae’s, Aoba’s former home, during a two week visit. Aoba was very happy and very nostalgic. Noiz wasn’t nostalgic at all, well, he had his reasons for not appreciating the past as Aoba did, however, he did enjoy the company of -some- of Aoba’s friends, specially Clear, who, in Noiz’s eyes, resembled a bunny.

After the Welcoming Party, Aoba hanged out all he could with each one of his friends, along with his boyfriend, and managed pretty well not to pick a fight with the hairdresser. However, the day came when just Koujaku was invited to spend the evening with them. Aoba had delayed it all he could, but it was already time he spent some quality time with his long childhood friend.

.

“Aoba, are you sure you want me to tag along? You would be better off alone.”

“Don’t be silly, you are my boyfriend, soon to be husband, my partner in life and I want you close at all times possible, especially when concerning my friends, they should be your friends as they are mine.” But Aoba couldn’t help but remember who he was talking about here and wavered a bit.

“Whatever... he promised he wouldn’t fight, so promise you too.” Aoba half scolds, half pleads.

“Of course I promise.” Noiz answers and pecks him in the lips. Aoba couldn’t believe how much his boyfriend had grown and of course kissed him back with more enthusiasm.

Koujaku clears his throat. “Ahem. Tae let me in… I believe I was invited here today.”

“Koujaku! It’s not like that, we were-!! Wait, well, yeah we were kissing, sorry...” For once, Koujaku and Noiz laughed together, Aoba wish it hadn’t been at his expense.

“No biggie, sorry again I couldn’t make it for dinner…”

“It’s ok, we still have two days before we get back to Germany. So how have you been?”

Happy chat ensues and they eagerly share about their live’s everydays. Well, Koujaku and Aoba do, Noiz keeps mostly silent. The atmosphere can’t help but feel a little tense.

“Well, I need a smoke…. shall we go to the balcony?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Aoba answers, but at the sight of Noiz not following them, he said sweetly “Come Noiz, it’s ok.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay inside right beside you. He’s still your childhood friend and have a lot to catch up. You two have fun.” The blond says while displaying some virtual screens in front of him. Aoba wasn’t convinced but after seeing an impressed Koujaku, he decided to take the offer and went outside… perhaps brag about how much his lover had grown.

Noiz still didn’t quite get the Old Man, but that wasn’t a reason to ruin his lover’s time with him, since he was so dear to him. The blond was certain this was the only way Aoba could spend as much time as he could with Koujaku, before they could ruin it.

.

So after a while, they were back inside and Aoba threw himself over the bed, leaning on top of his lover. The hairdresser sat at a chair next to them, visibly more comfortable after the long chat.

“So, I was telling the Hippo that I can pretty much handle myself in Germany already, but he won’t believe me!”

“Aoba! I didn’t say that, I said it was unbelievable, not that I didn’t believe you.”

Noiz considers it for a bit and responds “Well, he pretty much lost all fear to explore the neighborhood alone and can now do the chores as he wishes... since he doesn’t approve for a servant to do so.”

Aoba made a face at him that Noiz chose to ignore and continued “...His german needs a little more practice still... but he’s quite a fast learner and...”

“Wait wait wait… more practise? Ik spreek Duitse heel goed, dank je. (I speak German perfectly well, thank you.) And I can handle myself perfectly, both of you.”

“Ah. It’s ok, you two...” Koujaku tried to mitigate the waves, but Noiz decided to play.

“Oh? Sehr gut? (Oh? Perfectly well?)”

“Was willst du damit sagen, Bürschle? (What are you implying, brat?)”

“ _Bürschle_?" Noiz was surprised for a second during, that's even a bavarian word.

Aoba felt really proud of himself… but then Noiz raised an eyebrow, immediately letting him know he had been busted… of course he had been searching for insults and vulgar words.

Meanwhile, Koujaku couldn't understand a word of it, but he internally admitted to himself it actually sounded pretty sexy. And not only to hear it from his childhood friend, which he used to have a crush on, but also to hear the blond’s deep voice, fluently speaking such a strong and almost aggressive language with a soft and calm playful tone. Noiz seemed to catch this insight, because after just a glance, the blond’s voice went even deeper.

“So…” Noiz started “Welche Worte hast du denn genau gelernt? (What kind of words have you been learning, exactly?)”

Aoba just gulped. Not only he had been busted… but the brat was being all sexy about it. This is definitely NOT how Aoba had pictured the conversation going.

“I… uh...”

“Hmmm…?” Noiz mused “ Was ist? Zunge verschluckt? (what is it? did you swallow your tounge?)" he said gently, grabbing his chin and looking at his mouth intently. “Soll ich nach ihr suchen? (Should I search for it?)”

“Ich- ah… Nein!”

Noiz laughs a bit, leans closer to his lover and whispers audibly enough for the third wheel to hear “Ich liebe dich. (I love you.)” Koujaku was dumbfounded... were they seriously flirting in front of him? That much he undertood, the only phrase together with ‘Guten morgen’, as a matter of fact.

Aoba was red as a tomato, not daring to look at Koujaku, but he neither dares to stop his boyfriend... they hadn’t done anything since they arrived to the mainland and it had passed more than a week already.

In other words, Aoba was needy.

And he had to admit, being in that situation in front of someone, Koujaku of all people, speaking on a language he couldn’t understand… it gave him a rush of adrenaline that chilled his skin.

“Mal sehen, wie viel du verstehst... (Let’s see how much you understand…) Ich will dass du mir einen bläst und es schluckst (I want you to suck me and swallow my cum)” Noiz said really deep and slow. Aoba almost chokes, not wanting to know the words anymore. “Oder willst du lieber Kojaku ausprobieren? (Or maybe you want to try kojaku out?)” Noiz insists… and the pronunciation of the name, _his_ pronunciation, sent chills to both of them. Aoba’s breath hitched and let a surprising sound escape his throat. A _moan_. He just moaned. After Koujaku’s name was pronounced.

Aoba just froze there.

And Koujaku just froze there, too.

And Noiz smiled.

“Stay.” Noiz said suddenly in japanese, looking at Koujaku, who looked like he was about to throw himself of the balcony at any second. But instead of returning the look, Koujaku glances at Aoba.

The ladiesman didn’t know if he was just having an aneurysm right now, brain damage clouding his mind; if Aoba had just scraped him with no words whatsoever... or if he was just a pervert who didn’t want to miss Aoba’s lust face, his pleading lust face.

But so he stayed, certain he would regret it afterwards.

The blond then took the moment to fully accommodate himself behind his lover, guiding him to sit on top of his groin. Aoba gave a little whimper, feeling all what was left of his blood, rushing downwards still, growing erection pressing against his skinny jeans.

Noiz doesn’t waste any time and starts to nibble the bluenette’s neck in that particular sweet spot. Slowly, he caresses his thighs, gently drawing them apart right in front of the ladiesman, inviting. The latter is glued to the seat, incapacitated to look away as the hands keep moving closer and closer to the bluenette’s visible boner.

The blond’s hands reach their destination and rub his boyfriend’s groin intensely through his tight jeans, one over his dick - up and down - and the other reaching lower. Aoba makes all kind of desperate faces and sounds while receiving the hot ministrations, driving the oldest man mad.

“Heh. Anscheinend will er dir einen blasen...(Apparently he is the one who wants to blow you...)” Noiz unbuttons and lowers the zipper. “...willst du ihn? (...want him?)”

“J-Ja...” Aoba is completely blind by lust now and Noiz then kisses him intensely, happy to see his lover so desperate.

Koujaku still didn’t have a clue what the hell they were saying in that hot accent, but he too was raging hard, watching how his childhood crush was being kissed and jerked off in front of him.

Noiz then breaks the kiss and says in japanese.“He is waiting, you know. Put your mouth on him.”

Noiz had to repress his perverse smile at the sight of the ribster quickly kneeling on the floor, looking up to him as he started sucking Aoba off, his boyfriend, like there was no tomorrow.

With his hands free now, he uses them to circle and pinch over Aoba’s nipples, first over his shirt, and then underneath it.

Koujaku can’t help but drown on Aoba’s every sweet sound and movement while he sucked Aoba’s cock wantonly, having wanting this more than he could imagine. Noiz deep voice, still speaking words he couldn’t understand, added to the erotic scene… and god he loved it when Aoba responded to his lover by helplessly thrusting inside his mouth or speaking back in german with a broken voice. It was so unreal.

Being stimulated by both the people he wanted the most, was soon too much for Aoba to bare. The smallest man was trembling, very close to cum. Both could feel him on the verge but neither wanted to stop. So they didn’t. “Come.” Noiz says in japanese.

And Aoba did just that, all over Koujaku’s mouth, spasming hard, arching and resting over his boyfriend, still panting and moaning.

Before any could reason anything, Noiz grabbed Koujaku by his strange collar thing and forced a kiss on his moist lips, tasting his boyfriend’s cum right off of his rival’s mouth. The older man kept in place for a while, unmoving, but slowly and consistently begun to respond, giving in to temptation. They kissed violently, tangling their tongues, biting their lips and grabbing their napes.

For Aoba, this was by far the hottest thing he had ever witnessed, making him recover much faster than usual, getting hard again in record time.

Noiz breaks the kiss “Küss ihn. (Kiss him.)” he says simply at his lover’s ear “Er ist gut (He’s good.)” And the only thing Koujaku knew is that the bluenette was now kissing him wantonly and was finally able to do that thing he always wanted, to bury his fingers in that precious hair.

Soon enough, Noiz made Aoba kneel on the bed and stick his ass out so he could start working on him, putting his pants down just enough to expose him. Only one finger inside and the smaller man was already moaning on the ribster’s mouth, all while clumsily trying to reach and unbuckle his pants. Aoba wanted to suck him and Koujaku wasn’t about to stop him.

So the ribster gets up and as soon as he gets his pants down, Aoba takes him inside his mouth, with same desperation as he did moments ago.

He has three fingers inside and Noiz starts to jerk himself off with the other hand, watching his lover pleasure himself, rocking and self pumping the fingers inside as he sucks Koujaku’s dick, moaning all over and making a mess. Noiz was extremely aroused by the image, not only to watch his lover, but couldn’t deny to himself that the ribster was hot as hell too.

Noiz then enters him, very slow. He is being deliberately slow because he knows it could hurt them if he went faster, given their situation. But it wasn’t enough for Aoba. He wanted his childhood friend to stop restraining himself and wanted his boyfriend to just fuck him harder.

“Bitte, Koujaku...” Aoba pleads, looking at him in the eye, still jerking him off between wet and loud sucks. Koujaku didn’t understand, but just to look at his lewd desperate face calling his name... He is unable to control himself any longer, so he grabs his sensible strands and thrusts, finishing directly into his throat.

Noiz groans and digs his nails in Aoba’s hips, still restraining himself, until the oldest man finally releases him. In just a fraction of a second Aoba incorporates, still kneeling, and shares a wanton kiss with Noiz, repeating what he had done before. The blond then proceeds to fuck him fast and hard, as deep as he can. And there it was, the sweet spot that made Aoba whimper. “Noiz! Mo- More! ”

He bit his neck, the hands that were on his nipples go down, one to grab his hip tight and the other jerks him off furiously, never stopping to pound senseless. They call each other’s names and quickly reach their release, first Noiz and then Aoba, at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

.

After a short while, Koujaku looks at the time “I… think I should go...” 

“No! Stay the night...” Aoba quickly interjects

“And face Granny in the morning? No, thank you.”

“He has a point.” Noiz admits.

“Still...” Aoba insisted.

“I’m Ok, Aoba. This… I just have to...”

“Let it sink in?” Noiz helps, biting his tongue hard not to make any remarks. Gosh, he had so many.

“Yeah… ...particularly you being all mature and crap, it’s weirding me out.”

“Heh. Just restraining myself for Aoba’s sake, Old man.”

“Hmph. Cocky brat.” And they share this tiny smile that made Aoba’s heart feel all fuzzy.

“Ah… Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Koujaku starts to leave.

“Be sure to come, Hippo… ”

.

Once he’s gone, Aoba lovingly lies on top of his boyfriend, but looks at him serious. “Noiz, you are the love of my life and a senseless pervert; I trust you enough to know sharing someone would never tear us apart… And I know you feel the same, but... I know you know I used to have this thing for him… so I was feeling guilty you were doing it only because of me… but then that kiss… you wanted him too, didn’t you? all this time.”

And the realization hits him - Noiz feels embarrassed for what it seemed the first time in his life. Aoba continues, enjoying the power. “All those fights... Oh my god, how could I’ve been so blind! You are both idiots!” Noiz just keeps clearing his throat pointlessly, speechless, underneath his lover’s weight.

Aoba then decides to save the teasing for later and presses his forehead against his, just like he does with Ren. “I love you so much, Noiz… truth is, I want to watch you kiss again. It was hell hot.”

The blond closes his eyes somehow accepting this new information and after a gulp he says “Heh. Beautiful pervert, I love you too… … und du kannst ihn nach Deutschland einladen, wann immer du willst. (and you can invite him to Germany whenever you want.)”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And Tae was like … young boys these days. ugh.


End file.
